1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power supply apparatus including a converter, a direct current (DC) capacitor and a switched mode power supply (SMPS), and a method to control the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance of electric devices supplied and operated with alternating current (AC) power varies depending on the quality of the supplied AC power. In this connection, stable power supply is very important in electric devices. In some countries, stable power supply may not be carried out according to regional characteristics, resulting in degradation of electric devices.
For this reason, in a region where the quality of power being supplied is poor, a power stabilizer may be installed and used at a power input side of an electric device. However, this power stabilizer itself applies a considerable impulse voltage to the electric device upon voltage change, resulting in damage to the power input side of the electric device.
Moreover, the use of such a power stabilizer entails additional expenses, thereby increasing the user's economic burden.